


Going up

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Climbing, Derek is a dork, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only three rules in Finstock's class;</p><p>1. If you are eating, you have to share.<br/>2. If you are attending, you have to be quiet.<br/>3. You are only too late, if you enter the room after Finstock.</p><p>And Finstock was always late. But today it seemed like Stiles was even later. He raced towards the building, watching as Finstock  enter the elevator through the glass doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going up

There were only three rules in Finstock's class;

1\. If you are eating, you have to share.  
2\. If you are attending, you have to be quiet.  
3\. You are only too late, if you enter the room after Finstock.

And Finstock was always late. But today it seemed like Stiles was even later. He raced towards the building, watching as Finstock enter the elevator through the glass doors.

There was no way Stiles would be fast enough. And Finstock knew. The professor winked at him. That asshole.

He had to change his strategy. He turned and focused on the fire escape. He jumped onto it, already racing up the stairs.

 

Stiles was late. Well, Stiles was always late. But today he was later than usual. Derek swallowed his worries down, his gaze fixed on Finstock, who had just entered the building. And there was Stiles. Finally! 

He was running across campus, before he skidded to a stop and changed direction. Derek watched as Stiles leaped onto the fire escape, pulling himself onto the stair with his arms and woah-

Derek did not know that Stiles was so strong. He watched mesmerized as Stiles rushed up the stairs. But there was a problem. The stairs did not lead directly to the window Stiles would need to reach. The stopped a few class rooms to the left. 

Stiles had reached the end of the stairs and it looked like he was about to-

Derek made a rather embarrassing noise as Stiles jumped., his arms reaching out. And for a moment Derek feared that Stiles would fall, but he gripped the window sill and started swinging from window sill to window sill.

By the time Stiles had finally reached the window of the classroom, Derek was ready to faint. 

Stiles knocked on the door and one of his class mates opened it. Stiles climbed through it and slipped into his seat, right beside Derek the moment the door opened.

“Stilinski!”, Finstock barked.

“Here”, Stiles replied smugly.

The professor only shook his head and started unpacking his bag.

“How did you do that?!”, Derek whispered.

“You know I do parkour.”

“Yeah, but I didn't know you could do that!”  
Stiles only winked at him. “Maybe I should show you what real parkour is later.”

“Stilinski! If you could please stop flirting with Mr. Hale.” Oh, Finstock was still pissed.

Stiles only smirked and mouthed “Later.”

Derek did not blush.

He did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome :) 
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
